This invention relates to an oscillator circuit consisting of an RS flip-flop with integrated insulated gate (MIS) field-effect transistors whose inputs, each with a capacitor, are connected to ground, and which is capable of being controlled via a controlled inverter.
In the past, such circuits have been severely temperature-dependent since the switchover point of the flip-flop circuit varied with temperature, thus either raising or lowering the oscillator frequency.